1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus with a testing function.
2. Related Background Art
The self-test technique in a conventional automatic control apparatus for a robot or the like is described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4385349, "Central Processor Supervised Controller System Having A Simulation Of The Controller In The Central Processor For Test Purposes". However, conventional control apparatuses including this control apparatus can perform self-test such as operation check only in the test operation period. However, in actual operation of a robot or the like, the actual operation conditions change very often from those tested in the test period. When the power source voltage (in particular a battery voltage) of the robot or the like is considered, the robot is more often used at a voltage which is different from the reference voltage used in testing. In view of this situation, whether a robot or the like can normally operate cannot be determined until it is actually operated.